Who Really Loves Elliot Smith?
by MoonyAndPadfootFoREVERANDever
Summary: AU Harry Potter Fanfiction. What if Sirius was never framed for the deaths of James and Lily Potter, meaning that they were still alive. What if Sirius was a teacher, like Remus and James, at Hogwarts? What if Elliot Smith was a girl in her fifth year lying to herself, her friends and her family? Set in POA
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was the first of September, 1993. It was a Wednesday. All of the students were boarding the Hogwarts express, hugging and waving goodbye to their families. All but one girl. She was alone it seemed, no family to hug or wave to.

The girl boarded the train and found an empty compartment, all she had to do now is wait until one of her friends or the people who fancied her to find her. She was a pretty girl and a popular one at that. This girl had straight brown hair to the middle of her back, her eyes were the colour of the sky on a perfect Summers day, her skin was a sun kissed tan, that any girl would die for. She was in her own thoughts when she suddenly heard the door open.

"Elliot Smith, how are you my girl?!" A loud voice exclaimed.

The girl, named Elliot, looked towards the person who asked her the question. She smiled, showing off her pearly whites, it was George Weasley with his twin brother Fred behind him.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I am not _your _girl George. And before you say something Fred, no I'm not _yours_ either."

"Alright, alright. Keep your hair on love," George said as he and Fred sat down across from her.

She laughed it off and felt the train move slightly, meaning that it was 11 O'clock. Elliot was happy at last, the train was going home. Not the shitty one that was in Surrey, her real home. Hogwarts.

The three of them talked for an hour or two until the twins noticed that she had became distant in her answers, like something was on her mind.

"El, are you okay?" Fred asked, making the fifteen year old girl.

She looked up at them, tears in her eyes. She was thinking of the Summer. The Summer she has repeated for nearly a decade. For eight years Elliot has lived in hell at her parents home. For eight horrible years her parents have been cruel to her.

"What happened this time? Anything new, or was it the same as last time?" George asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"I...He..." Elliot sighed hopelessly. She took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly. The tears were rolling down her cheeks and she looked away and out of the moving trains window before continuing to speak. "It's been the same for the last eight years but this year it was a bit different. They did all the same stuff but it was different,"

Elliot explained how it was different. How her father beat her up harder than the other years. How he raped her again and again. How her mother acted as if nothing ever happened. And how her younger sister was oblivious to it all.

Short and sweet I know, please do tell me what you think so far though!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It had been a week since Elliot had told Fred and George what had happened over the Summer with her family. Both of them had been supportive for her, the rocks that she needs in her live right now, her lifelines. Five years ago she had met both of them, waiting for their names to be called out for the sorting hat. Never did she think that she would have been placed in the same house as them.

That's right. Elliot Smith was a Gryffindor through out. She had the courage to do what she liked, for example she was a smoker and she used to sneak out on to the grounds every night for her cigarettes, as well as sneaking out of her dorm to meet people, guys, and have some _fun _with them. She had bravery to stand up in what she believed in and isn't scared to let her voice be known. The nerve to do the things that she does, as it always ends up in consequences.

Elliot was in the Great Hall, having her breakfast, the twins on either side of her. As the constant chatter of people surrounded them Elliot couldn't think. She was having nightmares every night of what happened in the Summer. She was having nightmares of what could have happened if she didn't stop her father eight years ago from hurting her sister.

_Sister. _It's a funny word isn't it? A girl that is related to you by one or both parents. A girl that should stand by you no matter what. It's like the word _family_ in Elliot's mind. That's another funny word. Families should stick together, protect each other and help when one is knocked down. But that isn't the case. The case for Elliot is that her family stands against her, hurt her and are the ones knocking her down. Heck, Elliot doesn't even have the same last name as her family. Her father decided to change it, so she wouldn't bring shame on them, like she always did.

"You know what, I think it's pay back time. For what your family have done." George said from the left of the girl.

Elliot looked at him and looked around them.

"George, no. Seriously."

"Why not El? With what they do and did to you? It's disgusting!" Fred might had well shouted.

"Because, my little sister doesn't even know anything that happens. I might be the outcast of my family but if they touch her, which I know they won't, then we plan revenge."

"El, hear us out," George said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Your Dad is a prick, right? I mean who even abus-"

Before he even finished his sentence Elliot put her hand over his mouth. This was not something that she wanted people to know, hence why she only told them two. They have been friends for five years now, she considers them as family, she trusts them.

"Gonna stop you there. No one knows and I'd like it that way. We best be going to class we've got Snape."

The twins groaned. They hated the Potions Professor with a passion. But Elliot was different. She tried to see the light in people, she feels like her Potions Professor was misunderstood. As the three of them walked down to the dungeons Elliot was suddenly pulled into a corner, without the twins knowing.

"Alright, stranger?" said the voice of who dragged her into the corner.

"Cedric...you scared me." Elliot laughed.

Both of them chuckled and Cedric looked down at the girl in front of him.

"You've been avoiding me," he stated.

"I've been avoiding everyone."

"I thought that we had a little arrangement, especially with what happened last year..."

"A lot of things happened last year," Elliot kissed his cheek and winked at the Hufflepuff as she released herself from his grip and walked towards her class.

"We need a catch up, stranger!" shouted Cedric as Elliot was walking away.

Elliot turned around at the boy. She laughed and shook her head.

"Maybe tonight, who knows?" she shouted back, before turning around on her heels and ignoring the catcalls she was getting.

* * *

"June coming up, you all will be sitting very important examinations-" the droning voice of Snape was saying, before being interrupted by the classroom door opening.

"I'm so sorry Professor...I had a little problem." Elliot panted, as she had ran, realising that lessons had begun.

"As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted by Miss Smith, you will be sitting your O.W.L's."

Snape explained to the class full of Gryffindor's and Slytherin's what they would be learning from now until June, telling them how the examinations are crucial and important.

"Where did you go?" Fred whispered to Elliot as Snape continued to talk from the back of the class.

"Diggory got me," Elliot replied back, a small smile on her face.

Fred laughed out loud, causing everyone to look at him.

"And what is the cause of your laughing Mr Weasley?"

"I...Elliot...Elliot's just too funny Professor," Fred continued to laugh.

Snape glared at the teens. He gave both of them a detention for after classes. She kicked the ginger haired boy under the table and shook her head as she chuckled a little.

_This is going to be one hell of a year... _Elliot thought to herself. But she didn't know half of what was to come.

* * *

And that is chapter 2 finished! So I have ideas for the middle/ending of this story...but not the beginning so please bare with me on this as I'm trying to work out where the first few chapters are going with this! Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It was the next day, the day after Elliot's encounter with Cedric, after Fred had gotten them both in detention and the day after she had to spend the said detention with Fred and Snape, sorting out the Professors ingredients cupboard.

Elliot sighed as she got ready for classes. Should could help but think about the Summer. The way her father was more cruel than ever, the way her mother acted as nothing was wrong, even though she saw her bruises and heard her screams and cries and the way that her little sister knew nothing about it.

Her sister attended Hogwarts, but their father told them to act like they don't know each other, to save the families representation within the muggle world and the wizarding world. Their father was a well educated man, well respected too. But everyone always criticises the eldest, being Elliot. It doesn't bother Elliot any more, she had gotten used to being ignored by her wishes at home, to pretending that she didn't exist.

She grabbed her book bag of her bed and started to make her way to the Great Hall for breakfast. It was a Thursday, meaning that she had DADA first, which was one of her favourite subjects. Professor Lupin had only started this year, as well as Professors Black and Potter. She had heard rumours that the three of them had only gotten their jobs due to the fact that Professor Dumbledor owed them something, but rumours aren't always true.

"You look like you haven't been asleep, love." George said as Elliot made her way to the empty seat.

"Yeah...I've been struggling recently." she said quietly as she grabbed some toast for herself.

"Maybe you should go to the Hospital Wing?" Fred questioned, worried for his friends health.

Elliot shrugged as she ate her toast. At that moment the twins little siblings, Ron and Ginny, and Ron's friends, Harry and Hermione, sat across from the trio. Everyone but Elliot was making conversation, she just couldn't concentrate at all, maybe she did need to go to the Hospital Wing.

"I'm going to go for a walk around the lake before class," Elliot said as she stood up, not looking at anyone.

"Do you want someone to go with?" Fred asked her.

She just ignored him and walked out of the Great Hall. As the young girl walked around the lake she pulled out a cigarette and her lighter. She inhaled the toxic smoke and exhaled slowly. Her mind was all over the place. She was hardly sleeping at night as she was scared that her dreams were real, as if she was in the moment all over again. She didn't want to go back to her families home. She couldn't.

"Am I going to pretend that I can't see you, Miss Smith?" a deep voice said from behind her.

_Shit! Fuck!_ Elliot thought to herself, as she turned around to see a very handsome Professor Black. She looked over him. Black curly hair past his shoulder, blue-gray eyes, his goatee neatly trimmed and...

"Excuse me Professor, but can't I say the same thing to you?" Elliot laughed.

"Well...we have a little joker don't we?" Professor Black asked as he chuckled at her comment.

He too was smoking.

"Professor Dumbledor knows, he just said to do it as far away as possible...so I don't give others an idea."

"Yeah, it's okay. I'm not going to say anything." Sirius smiled.

Elliot gave a weak smile back and smoked the rest of her cigarette.

"We should be heading back in a minute, classes are starting soon."

"I know...I just needed some time to myself..."Elliot trailed off, thinking of what she was before she was interrupted with her thoughts.

"Anything you want to share, Miss Smith?" the older man asked.

Elliot sighed. She thought about it for a minute or two. Could she really trust a teacher? Could she tell all of her life problems to a man that she hardly knows? She decided against it and shook her head, her hair grazing softly against her back.

"Well, my doors always open, Elliot." she looked at him, he sounded so sincere and as if he cared at what was bothering her.

She gave Sirius a weak smile and they both headed back to the castle in silence. Sirius looked over the girl next to him. He had heard of the stories from his colleagues and his Godson of what kind of girl she is, it reminded him of himself when he was her age. A ladies man. But in this case the opposite way round. He noticed little things about her, how her dimples were visible, even when she wasn't smiling, how she blushed when he caught her smoking.

"What lesson have you got now?" he found himself asking the girl as they got closer and closer to the castle.

"DADA," the girl replied.

"Ahhh, Defence Against the Dark Arts. He's a good teacher you know, Professor Lupin. He's got a good lesson planned for you today. He's doing it with every year, except first years, as he feels that you all haven't been giving the ability to succeed."

"What's the lesson, Professor?"

"Boggarts."

Elliot inhaled deeply. Her mind and heart were racing at the same time. Sirius caught on and stopped her.

"Elliot, are you seriously okay?"

"I...I can't..." she was stumbling for words, tears in her eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey. It's okay. Take a deep breath in...and out. In...and out." Sirius was standing in front of her, crouching slightly so he was at eye level with her.

"C'mon, let's go to class. I'll tell him why you're late. C'mon, it's okay, like I said earlier, my door is always open to students Elliot." Sirius said calmly, an arm around her shoulder trying to comfort her.

* * *

Professor Black knocked on the door of Professor Lupin's then opening it, allowing Elliot to step inside. She found her place next to George and stood there silently, not wanting to answer any questions just yet.

"Can I have a word?" Sirius asked Professor Lupin.

"Right, I'll be just outside if any of you need me." Professor Lupin told the class as he made his way to Sirius.

They left the door ajar, in case any of the students got rowdy and needed to intervene or if his students needed him.

"What's up? Why's Miss Smith late?"

Sirius sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I was at the lake, having a smoke and so was she, so I joked about it and she joked back but I noticed that something was wrong with her. We've both heard stories about this girl, they told us to watch out for her, but that wasn't the girl that they had told me about, the girl I saw at the lake was something different...she seemed...I don't know...depressed? Remus, I'm telling you now, something's up with her."

Remus hummed and nodded his head.

"I even had to calm her down before she came to class, she was close to tears and I didn't know what to do."

"What made her close to tears? Did you say something you weren't supposed to?"

"No, no. Nothing like that. I asked her what lesson she had now and told her what it was about."

"People are scared of their deepest fear, that's what essentially Boggarts are. So it's her deepest fear that caused it. Cheers, mate. I'll make sure to look out for her when it's her go." Remus said as Sirius walked away.

Remus stepped back into the classroom and the students hushed.

"Right, now if we all stand up at the front here, yes, yes, come on everyone." The students all gathered around the slightly worn-out man. "And put the tables and chairs away," with a flick of his wrist the tables and chairs were nearly stacked in a corner. "And begin the lesson. So, who can tell me what a Boggart is?"

Elliot zoned out, looking at the container that was keeping her fears away. It moved slightly, causing the students to jump. It moved again. Elliot had to look at her feet.

She jumped out of her thoughts as everyone was repeating "Riddikulus!"

_That's all I have to do_ she thought to herself. _Riddikulus and it will change._

With a flick of Professor Lupin's hand music started to play, Elliot looked around and saw that she was in a line, close to the front. And then she heard a click, knowing that the container keeping the Boggart locked away was open. Her palms were sweaty, as the line got shorter and shorter. Four people in front of her. Three. Two. One person in front of her.

"Well done!" Professor Lupin laughed as he watched the Boggart vanish back into the container.

"Elliot, you're next,"

She inhaled and opened her eyes. The Boggart was changing when suddenly it took form of her father.

"Ha, call yourself one of us, girl? I don't think so! You're nothing! Just a good beating and a shagg-"

The Boggart had changed into a Full Moon. Through her tears she saw Professor Lupin standing in front of her. He made the Boggart disappear and locked the container, as well as turning off the music.

"Class dismissed," he said as he looked over at the teenager crying, "Elliot, stay behind."

Students groaned as they got their belongings and left the classroom. Fred and George looked over their shoulders to make sure that Elliot was okay before leaving the classroom.

* * *

The next chapter will include what Remus says to Elliot, as well as some other scenes. Please let me know how this is for you, I love feedback!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The class was dismissed, all but Elliot who was crying. She hadn't moved from the place where she stood when she saw the boggart. Remus waited until all of the students had left and the door was shut until he said anything,

"Take your time," he told her, looking over her closely.

She exhaled a shaky breath and looked at the rugged man. Tears were still falling down her face. She didn't know what to start with.

"It was my father."

Remus furrowed his eyebrows. Confused at the fact that her father would say something like that, even in boggart form, He hummed and nodded his head never the less, wanting her to explain more.

"How do I even say all this?" Elliot questioned running a hand through her hair. "The only people that know are myself, my father, my mother and the twins. I don't know how to put it into words."

"Take a seat," he said softly, waving his wand and pulling up a chair for her as he sat on the edge of his desk.

"My father, he's a well respected man. I don't even have the last name as them. I'm an embarrassment apparently, not just to him, to my whole family. So when I was younger he changed my last name. I have a sister who goes here too, he told me to stay out of her way otherwise there would be trouble."

"What kind of trouble, Elliot?"

"You really don't want to know, but I have a feeling you're not going to let this go. It started when It all started when my sister was born I'm going to say. She was the star of my parents eyes when she came along, not that I hate her, God no, I love my sister with all my heart. But as we grew up my father became...hateful."

She took a deep breath in and closed her eyes. She hated talking about him. She hated him.

"At first it was name calling, not too bad of names, but pretty hurtful to a six year old. Then the abuse started, a smack here and there. Sometimes for no reason. But then one day when I was eight, my sister did something out of the blue which only I know about, I think she knocked over one of our parents best vases, she was only six and she didn't know what to do, so we left it until my parents saw it."

Tears started to roll her face again, she was building up to the worst part of it all. Remus cocked his head a little, intrigued by what the young girl was going to tell him.

"They brought us into the kitchen, to ask us who did it. My father was livid, to the point where his face was red and a vein was visible in his head. Before she would say anything I told him I did it. I knew that she was going to get hurt if she said she did it and I didn't want that. He dragged me upstairs by my hair and took me to my room. He...erm...he beat me a few times before he said he was sick of me. That was the first time that...it was the first time that he raped me."

By this point Elliot was pretty much sobbing. Remus got up off his desk and kneeled down in front of her. She grabbed on to him as she cried her hearts content out, wanting to disappear. He stroked her back and reassured her that she was save here.

"Elliot...shhhh, it's okay. You're going to be alright here, okay? He can't touch you here any more."

"My mother acts as if she doesn't hear or see any of it. My sister doesn't know anything that goes on behind closed doors, he uses a silencing charm whenever he does it."

He pulled back from the girl. He wiped away the tears and looked into her eyes. He sighed and shook his head, angry at the fact that a parent could do that to his own child. He wanted to hunt the man down and beat him up until he was black and blue.

"Professor, please don't tell anyone, you have to promise me. Please." Elliot plead, as she looked into the man's amber eyes.

He nodded, trying to control his anger in him, he didn't want to shout anything to upset the girl more so he kept quiet.

"Thank you," the distressed girl said.

Before Remus noticed Elliot was getting closer to him. Then she closed her eyes and kissed him. It lasted a few seconds before Remus pulled away. He got up and walked over to his desk, shuffling some paper work about with his back towards her.

"I...I'm sorry...I-I-I-I," she stammered as she watched him, trying to work out his body language.

"Miss Smith, you best leave otherwise you'll miss lunch."

Elliot stood up and nodded. She went to grab her book back, eyes still on him. She sighed and walked towards the door. Before she opened it she had one last look at him, he still had her back towards her.

"Fuck," Professor Lupin whispered as she closed the door.

It was a few hours after Elliot had told Remus about her family and what her father does to her. He was in Sirius' living quarters with James. Sirius handed each of the men a glass of whiskey and then made one for himself.

Remus was confused. Why did she kiss him? Was she going to tell the twins? Is the whole school going to find out?

"What's wrong with you, Moony?" James asked as he saw his friend in a deep thought.

"Elliot bloody Smith." was all he said before he sipped his whiskey.

"Was she okay after I brought her to your class?" Sirius asked.

Remus chuckled. Then shook his head.

"Her boggart took form of her father. Which is a bad thing. She told me some things about her family. How she doesn't have the same name as them, how she has a sister but doesn't speak to her, when she's in the same school as her, how her mother ignored the fact that her father abuses her."

"Gheeezeeee!" the other two Professors exclaimed as the looked wide-eyed at Remus.

"Yeah," he chuckled again "And the fact that she kissed me." Sirius spat out his whiskey.

"She kissed you?!" James shouted as Sirius was choking.

Remus hummed and nodded his head as he looked up at his two best friends. He was still shocked too at the fact she kissed him.

"What on Earth are you going to do about this?" Sirius asked as he recovered.

"I honestly don't know."

"You need to do something Moony for Merlin's sake," James said as he stood up and paced around the room.

"Yes, I know that Prongs, but what?" Remus asked.

"Well,,,you could erm,,,speak to her?"

"And say what? Yeah, the kiss was great-"

"The kiss was great?" Sirius asked, interrupting him.

Sirius now had a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, it was. As I was saying before I got interrupted by this twit. The kiss was great but it's not right?"

"Well, it looks like I need to find out myself how great this kiss was." Sirius laughed. "Or tell her you want a secret relationship with her and nearly loose your job, mate." He joked.

Remus looked at him.

"No...Please...NO! YOU FANCY HER DON'T YOU?!"

James and Sirius laughed as they teased the werewolf. He wasn't so sure if he fancied the girl or not. Either way it wasn't ethical for him. He had a duty. A role. To protect his students. Not date them. As the night got old, James and Sirius still teased him about Elliot Smith.

* * *

Yes, it is going to be a student/teacher relationship just to point that out there but I've had this story in my head for months now and need it to get it out. Please leave some feedback


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

It had been two weeks since Elliot had kissed her Professor. Two weeks of missing DADA so she didn't have to embarrass herself. She thought about the kiss every single day. Asking herself why she kissed him, what on Earth came over her to kiss him, why she told him about her family problems and why she felt like she could trust him.

It was a Saturday afternoon and Elliot was in the Common Room with the twins. She kept on sighing to herself, in which Fred and George would look over her.

"C'mon, what's up? You've been off for a few weeks now." George said as Elliot sighed for the hundredth time.

"I...Fuck this. I'm going for a smoke." she grumbled as she got up from where she was sitting.

She started to make her way to the door and Fred and George looked at each other, not knowing what to do with their best friend. Before she reached the door, it opened.

"Elliot! Just who I was looking for. Professor Lupin wants to see you in his classroom." Harry said as he passed her with Ron and Hermione.

"Fucking brilliant!" She whispered to herself.

Elliot made her way to the Professors classroom, thinking of the worst of what could happen. She was mumbling under her breath as she got closer and closer to the classroom. After a few minutes she found herself at the door.

"Why? Fucking why?" She mumbled to herself as she knocked on the door.

It opened and there he was. The man that she had been avoiding for two weeks.

"Come on in," he said with a small smile on his face.

He stepped aside to let the teen in. As he closed the door Elliot found herself sitting on one of the front rows desk. It was quiet as he walked up to his desk and Elliot couldn't stand the suspense. Elliot couldn't stand the fact that he was just looking at her, as if he was studying her.

"You know why you're here, don't you?" he finally asked after a while.

Elliot just nodded her head and looked out of the window. Not really wanting the conversation she looked at the Great Lake.

"And you know that we need to speak about it, Elliot. You've missed two weeks worth of classes."

"I know," she said softly.

"So come on, let's talk about it."

"What's the point?" she asked. "You're my Professor. I'm the student. It was a mistake."

Remus sighed. He got up from the edge of his desk and walked over to her. He left a gap, just in case.

"Elliot," he whispered as he turned her face to look towards him. "You're a smart girl. But missing classes through a kiss? I...I enjoyed the kiss, don't get me wrong, but it was out of the blue, out of the ordinary. I'm eighteen years older. I'm thirty three, Elliot. And you're only fifteen."

"What matter does age have? Like seriously?" she questioned him looking into his amber eyes.

"People don't accept it. Like they don't accept me." Remus has some hatred in his voice.

Elliot sighed and looked away again. She didn't know what to do. Did she fancy her professor?

"It's fine," she said after a while. "I'll catch up what I've missed of Fred and George and I'll come back to classes."

"That's all I'm asking for, Elliot."

"I've got to go...I have a thing I need to do." Elliot said as she got off the desk.

She didn't look at him as she left his classroom. All she wanted to do was go to the lake and have a smoke. She just wanted to disappear. She felt so small and helpless.

As she got closer to the lake, Elliot pulled out her cigarettes and lighter from her jacket pocket. She slumped down on the ground, resting her back against a near by tree. She inhaled the toxic carbon monoxide and held it for a moment. Slowly, she exhaled. She couldn't bare the thoughts of going back to his classes but she knew that she had to.

"Why does this have to be so difficult?" she asked herself.

"Because life is never easy, Miss Smith."

Elliot jumped and looked at the direction of the voice. It was Sirius. She relaxed as she saw him and put her cigarette back between her lips.

"What's going on?" he asked the troubled teenager.

"It's just...I don't know."

Sirius pulled out his own cigarettes and sat down next to the girl.

"It's just that you've missed a lot of DADA lessons and something might have gone on?" Sirius asked, a small smirk on his face.

"He told you didn't he?" she asked, embarrassment hitting her all over again.

"And Professor Potter," Sirius chuckled.

Elliot groaned and put her head in her hands. Sirius laughed and looked at how embarrassed she was.

"Surely it can't be _that _bad, Elliot."

"Oh trust me, it is. I've just come out of his classroom now."

"And what happened?" the man asked, interested to know.

"Nothing, he just said it's too big of an age gap if we did and that he's older."

"He's like that...with his furry little problem, he thinks no one will accept him or that he'll be a burden."

"If anything, _I'm _the burden. I was the one stupid enough to tell him all of my problems."

"He does care, Elliot. He just doesn't...How do I say it? He feels..." Sirius sighed. "To put it in plain terms he thinks that once he gets attached to a person, the said person will leave him due to the fact that he's a werewolf...Remus, he's a good guy but he has insecurities about his problem."

Elliot nodded her head. She understood. But she couldn't help but feel rejected, in a sense of a way. She didn't want to screw around with guys any more, as she has been for the past two years. She loved it there in the moment, but afterwards it made her feel like shit. She was only doing it to occupy herself from what her family are like to her.

"He also said you had some family issues..."

"I do, I shouldn't have told him. I hate speaking about them."

"I've had my fair share of that too," Sirius said as he place his hand over hers.

"I can imagine. A Black being put into Gryffindor, that must have been hard."

"I got used to it, eventually. But I knew that I wasn't like them...it was all about my younger brother."

"Tell me about it," Elliot laughed dryly as she looked at the older man.

"What happened?" Sirius asked.

"My father...he's not a good man. He does things that fathers shouldn't do. But like you've just said, you get used to it after a while."

Sirius moved closer to the girl and wrapped his arm around her. She sighed and rested her head against his shoulder, feeling comfortable around him.

"What does her do, Elliot?"

She thought about it for a second. Could she trust him like she trusted Remus?

"He...he abuses me. Physically, emotionally, mentally and...and sexually. My mother doesn't help, she's useless about it. She doesn't comfort me when it happens, doesn't tell my father to stop. My sister, she doesn't have a clue what goes on behind closed doors. But luckily she goes away for the day or night, which means that she doesn't have to see me afterwards."

Sirius squeezed her closer to him. He knows how it's like to be abused by family, he had many years of it himself after he was sorted. Elliot was crying softly. She felt so weak. She just wanted a normal family that loves her.

"If we can help it, we'll make sure that you don't need to go back."

"Thank you," she whispered.

Sirius sighed and continued to sit with the girl, his arm still around her, as they looked around the scenery around them.

* * *

Elliot was walking to the Great Hall for dinner. She had sat with her professor for a few hours. After her heart to heart with him they lightened the mood, asking each other different questions.

"Where the heck have you been?!" George shouted as he hugged the girl.

"I had to go to Lupin's class and then I went to the lake," Elliot said as she looked over at the teachers table.

"What did he want?" Fred asked as he made some room for her to sit down.

"Asked why I've been missing classes, stuff like that." she said as she looked back at her friends.

* * *

"You were with Elliot for a while," James stated as he walked into Sirius' living quarters.

"As was he," Sirius pointed to Remus.

"Can we not? It's been a long day," Remus said as he flopped on to Sirius' armchair.

"You and me both, my friend." Sirius grumbled as he went to get a whiskey.

"What did you two speak about?" Remus asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"What happened with you two, her family and then just light conversation after that."

"She was upset wasn't she?"

"Of course she was,"

"Upset about what?" James asked as he sat down next to Sirius.

"Well, Remus told Harry to tell Elliot to see him in his classroom to speak about the kiss and why she wasn't in class and hasn't been for the past two weeks, bare in mind it's just his classes she's been missing."

"Understandable, go on."

"So Remus being him," Sirius and James looked over at Remus. "Needed to get to the bottom of it, like he always does."

"Guys, you don't understand. It's wrong." Remus sighed as he closed his eyes.

"What about her family, Pads?"

"They sound like horrible pricks, if I'm honest."

"It seems that way," added Remus.

"Why?"

Sirius and Remus looked over at each other. Both of them sighed, deciding who was going to tell James.

"They abuse her. In different ways." Remus said as he looked away from both of his best friends.

"WHAT?! THAT'S NOT RIGHT!" James shouted as he felt sorry for the girl.

"Tell us about it," Sirius said as he took a sip from his glass.

"You sound like you're getting fond of the girl, Sirius." Remus said.

Sirius laughed. Was he? Maybe? The stories that he had heard from people were impressive.

"I have a _wife_ _and children, _Remus."

"Hasn't stopped you before,"

"That was different, and both of you know that."

"He is right though, mate." said James as he patted his friends knee.

Sirius sighed and got up from where he was sitting. Was he growing to like the girl? No...he couldn't. He didn't mind the age gap, like Remus did, but he couldn't fall for a school girl. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever.

"The girl is trouble. She has it written all over her." Sirius said, his back turned.

"Which makes it harder," James said, a knowing look on his face as he looked over at Sirius.

The black haired man sighed. He poured another whiskey for himself and took it all down in one. Like he just told the two of them. He had a wife and three kids. He couldn't let anything else turn his marriage sour again. He couldn't do that to his kids again.

* * *

Soooo... that happened. As I said a few chapters ago, I know the middle and ending of this story but I'm finding it difficult to get there, hence why you get chapters like these. Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review and tell me what you think so far!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

It was now mid October, Elliot kept her promise to Remus, after their conversation Elliot began to go back to his classes, even if she didn't feel like it as it was too awkward for her. She was still having nightmares about her father but she just continued with her life, acting as if nothing was wrong, even though it was now noticeable to her other Professors and the twins.

Fred and George reminded her daily that she needed to go to the Hospital Wing, to see if she could sort out her nightmares but she didn't want to seem weak or afraid of her father, even though she secretly was. She didn't want to tell more people why she couldn't sleep. Fred, George, Remus and Sirius already knew and that was enough people for her to know about the things that happen at home.

Elliot was in the Common Room with Fred, George, Lee Jordan, Harry, Ron and Hermione. It was 9PM. Elliot had Astronomy in a few hours so she was waiting for the lesson as she sat with her friends.

"Have you still been seeing anyone, Elliot?" Lee asked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"I have and I haven't," Elliot laughed, not really knowing where she was at with any of the people she met on a regular basis.

"A certain Mister Diggory keeps on asking about you," Fred asked as he looked over at the witch.

"Don't even start," once again the girl laughed.

She was conflicted with her emotions. Was she falling for two different Professors at the same time? She couldn't tell.

"Is there something we're missing?" Ron asked his brothers.

"Well, my dearest Ron. Elliot and Cedric meet once every week." George started, with glaring looks from Elliot.

"Seriously? These three are thirteen!"

"Technically only two of us are thirteen," Hermione added, as her birthday was in September.

"Same thing!"

"Elliot, might I add that it was this time two years ago when you started to fuc-"

"Right! That's enough! No more talking about my sex life!" Elliot interrupted George.

She didn't want her sex life being told to the younger students. Everyone already knew her by that already. She shook her head and looked at her lap. She was only shagging around because of what her father does to her. She was only doing it to forget what he does to her.

* * *

It was nearly midnight, so Elliot was making her way up to the Astronomy Tower, Marauder's Map in hand. She knew that she was allowed to be wondering the castle at this time, but she didn't want to explain that to any prefects or teachers as she would have been late for her lesson.

When she reached the Astronomy tower it was a minute until midnight and it looked as if she was the last one to arrive. It was only a small class, a few Slytherins, two Ravenclaws, four Hufflepuffs, including Cedric, and her being the only Gryffindor.

"Now that everyone is here, shall we start?" Sirius asked the rhetorical question.

Elliot placed herself away from everyone, she needed to concentrate, she wanted to concentrate. But she just couldn't. It was like her and the Professor had a secret arrangement, they both would go for their cigarettes and if it was a weekend, then they would sit there for hours on end, talking about everything and nothing. It had started a few weeks ago, after her conversation with Remus and when she opened up to him about her family.

Sirius couldn't help but look over the girl every now and then as he was teaching. She seemed drained and tired. He cared about the fifth year student, but how much did he care for her? That was starting to bother him. He can't ruin his marriage again like he did a few years ago. It broke his wife's trust.

Sirius sighed as the students were looking up at the sky, writing down what they could see and writing about the constellation or the start itself. He looked back over at Elliot. Her hair was in a messy bun, but it looked perfect, as if she did it on purpose, she had navy jeans on with a black tank top, a grey hoodie covering her as there was a slight chill in the air tonight.

"El?"

"Yes, Cedric?"

"What are you doing Saturday evening?"

"Depends on your next question love." Elliot teased him.

"Wanna hang out? I can have the dorm by myself," he added.

Elliot laughed and shook her head. He was impossible.

"Sure, why not."

"Make sure you don't have any other _plans_,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"C'mon El, you know what I mean. Remember last year? I heard a story that you had four different guys in one night."

"Yeah, I did but I don't think it's your business who I sleep with and when."

"Enough now guys, time to pack up." Sirius said as he clapped his hands, interrupting an argument that may have happened before it started. "Miss Smith, stay behind a minute, please."

Elliot sighed and walked over to Sirius. When he knew it was safe to speak her looked over her and saw how drained she really was.

"You're not sleeping," was all he said.

"I don't want to sleep, I'm not tired."

"Don't lie, Elliot. What's really bothering you? Stress?"

"I don't want to sleep...I don't want the nightmares."

"How often do you have them?"

"Every single bloody night. I'm sick of it. I don't want to go to the Hospital Wing to tell another person why I don't want to sleep."

"Hey, hey, hey, hey. Calm down." Sirius said softly as he brought the younger girl in for a hug.

Sirius was stroking her back, trying to settle the girl.

"I just don't want to keep on remind myself what goes on,"

"That's why yo do what you do," Sirius said knowingly.

"You know?" Elliot asked, shocked.

"Most of the Professors know, hun."

"Oh,"

"I'm not judging you, I used to do it myself."

Elliot just nodded her head. Sirius pulled back a bit and looked at her face. Even though he could see how tired she really was, he found her beautiful. Her bright blue eyes were memorising, her tanned skin looked as if she's just been on holiday, her dimples, all of her.

He looked at her plumb lips then back to her eyes. He was debating with himself. Should he? Should he not? But before he made up his mind, he did it anyway. He kissed the younger girl. Elliot was shocked at first, not knowing what to do. But once her Professor asked for entrance with his tongue, she allowed him.

They both battled for dominance with their tongues but only one could be in control. As always, it was Sirius who won. To him, Elliot was intoxicating, she tasted like cigarettes and vanilla. Sirius bent down slightly, still kissing the girl and lifted her up. Elliot's legs wrapped around his waist right away as he pushed her up against the wall.

* * *

Remus was on his duties for the night, making sure that no students were out of their dorms after curfew. He saw the students from Astronomy make their way back to their dorms but said nothing to them, as they had a perfectly good reason why they are out in the corridors.

Remus neared the Astronomy Tower and was going to see Sirius after his lesson, he could do with one of Sirius' famous whiskeys. His head was rattled what he wanted to do with Elliot. Should he ignore the girl?

As he walked up the stairs he heard Sirius.

"_I'm not judging you, I used to do it myself."_

It went silent for a few moments so Remus thought he'd check, to see if he was okay. Once he had a clear view he stopped dead in his tracks, like a deer in the headlights. He didn't know what to do. Sirius was kissing Elliot.

After Sirius lifted Elliot up and pushed her against the wall, Remus knew he had to do something. He cleared his throat. Sirius dropped Elliot carefully and the two of them looked in the direction of the stairs.

"Remus..."

"Really, Sirius? Are you that stupid?"

Elliot stood there awkwardly, not looking at either of them.

"Do you really want to fuck up your marriage again? Do you not remember last time?"

"Remus, not now." Sirius growled, as he didn't want Elliot to know any of this.

"Why not, Sirius? It's...You...Ughh. Do whatever you want. But seriously, what's going to happen if...no, when Harleigh finds out?"

Sirius sighed and moved away from the young girl. Remus was right, Harleigh could find out about this, then it would get messy.

Elliot looked at both of the men in front of her, not knowing what to do. Should she say something? Should she leave?

"I...I best be going back to my dorm." Elliot grabbed her book bag and tried to walk past the two.

"We need to sort this," Sirius grabbed her arm softly, stopping the girl.

"Fuck yes we do," Remus nearly shouted.

"Remus, really? What is your problem other than Harls?"

Remus snorted. He looked at his best friend then at the girl. He then shook his head. He felt jealous, but he had no reason to be, right? He pretty much rejected the girl.

"It is true then, what James and I have been saying." Sirius laughed dryly.

"Let's talk about this somewhere else," Remus said as he walked down the Astronomy Towers stairs.

Elliot and Sirius followed him. She shot a look behind her to see Sirius, he smiled weakly at her. She sighed and continued to follow the Professor in front of her. They reached his classroom in a matter of minutes. Remus opened the door for the two behind him then looked both ways of the corridors, making sure no one saw.

"Do we really have to talk about it?" Elliot asked, knowing the questions answer.

"I feel like we do, Elliot." Remus said as he looked at the girl. "Sirius, what were you thinking?"

"I was comforting her,"

"You call _that_ comforting her?"

"You don't know the full story Remus,"

"Then one of you can tell me."

Elliot looked over at Sirius. She didn't want to speak, all she wanted to do was cry in the corner with no one around her. Sirius sighed and looked at Remus.

"Look at her, carefully." Remus did as Sirius said and looked over the girl. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"Sleep deprivation,"

"Yes, and Elliot doesn't want to go to the Hospital Wing. She doesn't want anyone else finding out about her family, as that's all she dreams about. Nightmares of her family, more particular her father."

"So, that gives you the right to kiss her?"

"I wouldn't have kissed back if I didn't want it," Elliot said quietly.

Both of the Professors turned to look at the girl.

"I was starting to get upset so Professor Black hugged me. He tried to calm me down. After a minute or so he pulled back and kissed me. But like I've just said, I wouldn't have kissed him if I didn't want to."

"Elliot, it doesn't make it right though," Remus tried to explain.

"It doesn't, but people can't help who they like. I felt rejected by you, Sir. One reason why I skipped classes, because I was humiliated, embarrassed and I felt rejected."

"I'm sorry, Elliot," Remus said as he walked over to her.

He had calmed down slightly, knowing that Sirius didn't force himself on her.

"So we all good?" Sirius asked.

"Like fuck we are," Remus said as he turned to him. "We all obviously still have some other things to talk about."

"Like,,,?"

"Like the fact that we both fancy a teenage girl that is our student."

Elliot looked over at Remus, he fancied her? After he rejected her? She was shocked.

"What do you want to do, Moony?"

"I don't know, Pads. It would just feel...not right."

They were both now looking at Elliot. She was still shocked that the Professors fancied her.

"Keep it casual," was all she said.

"Casual?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

Sirius smirked, knowing exactly what she meant.

"Yeah, I see both of you but casual. If we don't want to do something, then we don't have to. I'm still going to do what I do but add on you two as well, either separate or together."

"I have one condition." Sirius said, whilst looking over at Remus. "Harleigh or the kids do not find out. At all."

Remus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, he could feel a headache coming along.

"Fine,"

Sirius then looked over at Elliot.

"Only if you're sure,"

"I am."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

_Nightmare_

"_Do you not know that your sister talks about you?!" the man shouted as he blew another punch. "She tells your mother and I all the rumours about you! How you sleep about with any Tom, Dick and Harry!"_

"_Dad...please..." Elliot pleaded._

_Elliot was covered in bruises and blood as her father punched her over and over again._

"_Begging for more, are you?! I'll show you some more," he said as he unzipped his slacks._

"_No, stop! Please!" Elliot sobbed._

_She was on floor, trying to crawl away from her father as he took off his pants. Her father grabbed her by the blood matted hair and turned Elliot on her back. She was crying. She didn't want to get hurt over and over again._

_Her father pulled down the girls jeans, as well as her knickers. She clawed at him, trying to get her jeans back on. With easy her father pulled them off and slapped her hard in the face, making her whimper._

"_Now, darling, if you want to fuck about you can't do this." he said in a sickly sweet tone. "You have to take your own medicine like a good girl."_

_Her father positioned himself, pinning her two arms above her head with his hand and the other hand on her hip, so she doesn't struggle away._

"_Please, Dad, just stop!" she shouted._

"_I'll stop when you stop being a little slut that is begging for it,"_

_And with that he forced himself into Elliot. Making her cry even more, making her physically sick._

_Reality_

Elliot woke up sweating. She looked around her and saw that her room mates were still asleep. She sighed and pulled the blankets off herself. Elliot turned her head to the bedside draw what was next to her, it was 5:37AM.

She rubbed her face and went to the bathroom. As she looked at herself she looked pale, bags under her eyes and her hair was messy from the tossing and turning. Sighing once more, Elliot put her hair into a bun on the top of her head and washer her face, removing the sweat. She brushed her teeth and was ready to start her day.

As she went back to her bed, she grabbed her hoodie, wand and put on her shoes. Elliot made her way to the door, double checking that she hadn't woken anyone up, as she opened it. Making her way down the stairs she saw Harry in the Common Room.

"What are you doing up?" she asked the boy.

"My dad wants me to train, so I'm just waiting on him." the boy replied. He looked over at Elliot and saw what a mess she was. "What about you? You look ill,"

"Just a nightmare. If you're here when Fred and George come down, tell them I'll meet up with them later, please." she said as she walked out of the Common Room.

Elliot made her way to the lake, she needed the relief of a cigarette right now, more than ever. Luckily it was early, as she knew that hardly anyone would be up on a Saturday morning. She sighed as she rested her back against a tree and got out her cigarettes. Lighting it, she looked around her. The Sun was starting to rise, different shades of blue, yellow and orange were appearing.

It was about 6AM when she saw a person approach her, it could only be one person. Sirius Black. She hadn't seen Remus or Sirius after their arrangement, which worked in her favour as she was just too damn tired and had no engery.

"You're out early," he said as he approached her, his voice full of sleep.

She just nodded her head. She didn't know how to tell him that she needed help with her sleep. How do you tell someone that you're wrong? That she is coming to terms with the fact that she needs to go to the Hospital Wing?

"What's on your mind, love?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"The nightmares." Elliot said quietly, but he heard her loud enough.

"We need to get them sorted, Elliot. Today preferably."

"I know, I just don't know what to tell Madam Pomfrey."

"I'll help you, if you want?" he asked the girl.

Elliot nodded and continued to smoke her cigarette. Sirius wrapped and arm around her and kissed the top of her head. After they both had finished, they both went straight to the Hospital Wing, to see what Elliot could have for her nightmares.

"Poppy?" Sirius half shouted but half whispered as he saw some students in beds.

A few moments later Madam Pomfrey appeared and frowned at the older man.

"How many times do I have to tell you, _Professor _Black?"

Sirius chuckled and held his hands up in defence, as when he was a student himself, that was all he called the older woman.

"My apologies, _Madam Pomfrey._ I'm just wondering if we could sort Miss Smith out?"

The nurse waved them over to a bed that was empty near her office.

"What seems to be the problem, Miss Smith?" she asked Elliot.

"I...I can't sleep. I keep on having nightmares."

"It's a good thing that the Professors are looking out for you, my dear, as I've had a few Professors tell me that they are worried about you."

"I'm fine, honestly Madam Pomfrey, I just can't sleep."

"Very well," the nurse disappeared for a moment and came back with a small vial in her hand. "Drink this," she said as she handed Elliot the vial. "It's Sleeping Draught, drink all of it and you'll have a good and well rested sleep without dreams."

"Thank you," Elliot said as she took the small purple vial.

"Now, if that's all Professor Black, Elliot is going to sleep here, so I can keep an eye on her."

Sirius nodded his head and winked at Elliot, without the nurse knowing, as he made his way out of the hospital wing. Elliot could feel her eyes getting heavy as she lay back on the mattress. It made her feel drowsy and warm. Before Elliot submerged into her deep sleep, Madam Pomfrey put a blanket over her, making sure that the girl didn't get cold.

* * *

A few hours later Elliot woke up. She could hear the voices of Madam Pomfrey and Professors Black, Dumbledor, McGonagall and Snape. Elliot rubbed her eyes and then heard the voices stop. Footsteps approached her bed and when she opened her eyes again she was surrounded by five adults.

"Good Afternoon, Miss Smith," Professor Dumbledor said as she looked around her.

"Professor?"

"We we're informed by Madam Pomfrey and Professor Black. Don't worry my dear, we just need to make sure you're okay."

Elliot looked at Sirius. He could see that she was panicking, thinking that he had told them everything, which he hadn't. The other Professors and Madam Pomfrey could see that the girl was having a panic attack. Professor McGonagall sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed the girls hand.

"Everything's okay, Elliot." she said in a thick Scottish accent.

Elliot just shook her head. She has come to terms that everything in fact was not okay. At that moment she felt something strange, as if someone or something was in her mind. She tried to ignore it, tried to ignore the fact that her father was the one causing these nightmares and tried to ignore the fact that she was spiralling down into a deep hole.

"It's no okay though, Professor. It...it just isn't." Elliot was close to tears. She felt weak. She felt anger towards her parents. "I don't want to say why, as I'm not ready to, but it just isn't okay."

"Whenever you are ready, my dear, we are all here for you." McGonagall replied.

She looked over a Sirius, the handsome man that she was falling for. He gave her a small smile. She didn't return it, she couldn't, as she was just too drained.

"Miss Smith, we are going to set plans in place as of now." Professor Dumbledor said as he clapped his hands together. "Madam Pomfrey, if you could set a weekly appointments with Elliot. Professor McGonagall, as her head of house I would like the same, as well, if you don't mind. Professor Snape, I would like you to take over giving Elliot the potions that she needs as Potions Master, as well as keeping an eye out in classes. Professor Black, I would like the same from you, making sure that Elliot is okay during your classes. I will ask all of the teachers to do the same, as this won't be done within a day. Is that okay, Elliot?"

Elliot nodded her head. She didn't care if she had to see any of her teachers, she just wanted the nightmares to stop. Her Professors and Madam Pomfrey then went into the latter's office to discuss more about the arrangements of Elliot. She had been given the green light to go, meaning that she was free to go about her Saturday afternoon.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Cedric?" Elliot asked as she sat down in the Great Hall, looking over at the Hufflepuff table.

"He was waiting for a _certain _someone near the courtyard before we walked in here." George teased.

She laughed and slapped his arm playfully before standing up and going to the courtyard. As she got up she heard wolf whistles, not just from Fred and George, but also from other houses, meaning that Diggory couldn't keep his mouth shut. Elliot just laughed it off and blushed as she quickly walked out of the Great Hall. It didn't take her long to find the handsome, tall blonde.

"El,"

"Diggory,"

"_Diggory_? Really, El?" he laughed. "You sure do know how to keep someone waiting, don't you?"

"All apart of the tease," Elliot said as Cedric grabbed her hand.

"Well, I'll see who does the teasing."

Without any warning, Cedric began to run, still holding Elliot's hand, meaning that Elliot at first was dragged by the boy. They both began to laugh as they ran from the courtyard down to the Hufflepuff Common Room.

Cedric said the password which opened the door, as they climbed through the paintings frame they saw that no one was in the Common Room, luck for them. Cedric then lead Elliot to his dorm, he let go of her hand as they were nearing the door and he peeped his head inside, to make sure of anyone was there. He then disappeared for a moment and came back with a sock in hand.

"Oh my! Are you actually serious?!" Elliot laughed as the boy place the sock on the door handle.

"Of course," he said whilst winking at the girl. "This way no one knows to walk in."

Elliot shook her head as she walked into the familiar Hufflepuff room. She sat down on Diggory's bed and waited for him. As he made his way over he had a cocky smirk on his face. Elliot raised and eyebrow at it and then laughed as he jumped on her and pinned her down.

* * *

It was a few hours after Elliot had her fun with Cedric. She was kind of mad at him, due to the fact that Elliot had hickeys up and down her neck, some small but others extremely noticeable. She hadn't saw anyone for the the past few hours, as she was trying to figure out how the hell she was going to cover these up, as they were a dark red and purple colour.

She sighed and shook her head. It was dinner time, meaning that if Cedric told _everyone_ that he was getting some off her, it would be the same thing as lunch time. As she walked through the threshold of the Great Hall, it was in fact, the same.

"Go on, Smith!" shouted a boy in the direction of the Ravenclaw table.

"I'd tap that arse!" another boy shouted, this time from Slytherin.

Elliot blushed as different comments and whistles surrounded her. But as she looked up at the teachers table she saw two very jealous teachers. She winked at them both as she sat down next to Fred and George.

"Look at the size of that one!" Fred exclaimed as he and George we pointing at her neck.

"Can we not?" Elliot laughed.

"But honestly, look at it!" George said, taking a closer look.

Elliot sighed and tried to cover her neck up the best she could with her hands. The twins tried their best on removing her hands as she covered the lovebites she had caused by Cedric.

After a few minutes, the boys stopped and they decided to talk about something else.

"Where were you all day?" George asked as he grabbed a chicken leg.

"Hospital Wing,"

"What? Why?" Fred asked, concerned.

"Nightmares," she whispered.

The boys went silent. They were happy at the fact that Elliot decided to get some help but it shouldn't be happening to her, at all. She shouldn't have to be living in the past or the future what was going to happen.

Dinner was almost over and Elliot, Fred and George were joking about about something before they got interrupted.

"Miss Smith, could I see you in my office please?"

Elliot looked behind her and saw Professor Lupin with Professor Black behind him. The boys next to her teased her about it as she got up, to which she ignored and followed them. Even as she went out of the Great Hall all of the older students were teasing her about her antics with Cedric.

"Why am I here?" Elliot asked as she stepped inside Remus' classroom.

"What was _that_ and why do you have _them_?" Sirius asked, on about the Great Hall and her marks on her neck.

She blushed but didn't answer, as it was obvious what it was and what they were.

"Sirius," Remus said as he placed a hand on his shoulder. The black haired man sighed and waited for a response from the girl.

"It's very clear what it was and what these are, _Professor." _Elliot said.

"Don't, Elliot." Sirius said, his grey eyes growing darker.

"Don't what?" she asked innocently.

Elliot was clearly flirting with him now. She bit her bottom lip as she looked at him.

"Sirius, don't." Remus said as he held back his best friend.

"Easy for you to say,"

And with that Sirius moved Remus' hand and grabbed Elliot, not too tight but enough so she couldn't get out of his grip. The teenager squeaked as he grabbed her and put her face down on the table. The girl was panting, riled up with the sexual tension in the air.

Sirius brought his hand down firm on the girls arse before Remus could stop him. The girl half moaned and half yelped as he brought his hand down a few more times.

"Want to say anything else, Elliot?" he asked.

The girl shook her head.

"Sirius, not here." Remus said, looking at the door.

Sirius nodded his head at Remus and allowed Elliot to get up from the desk. The girl rubbed the spot where he had spanked her and looked at both of the men in front of her. Remus pointed to the stairs at the back of his classroom. Sirius was the one to walk first, Elliot and Remus behind him.

Remus whispered his password and his door opened. Sirius strode in and taking Elliot with him as he grabbed her hand. He took her straight to his best friends bedroom and pushed Elliot on the bed.

"Got it all planed, haven't you, _Sir?" _

Sirius smirked at her. He had indeed planned it, but didn't expect it to be so soon. He looked over at Remus and raised his eyebrows.

"So Elliot, what was that in the Great Hall?" Remus asked, want her to tell him. It was so he could see if the stories were true.

"If you _must_ know, everyone wants me, boys. I'm a sex god, if you must. And obviously Cedric couldn't keep his mouth shut."

"Diggory?!" Sirius exclaimed as he looked back at the teen.

"Mhmm,"

"He's the one that caused those?" Sirius asked.

"Yep,"

Sirius laughed, not thinking that it would be him at all. He thought it would be Oliver Wood or one of the twins.

"Well then..." he said as he walked over to the girl. "Who knew it, ay? That a boy like Diggory could?" he now turned to Remus. "I think we should show her how real men do it, not how _boys_ do. Don't you, Moony?"

"There's a few ways to go about it," Remus said as he walked around the other side of the bed.

Elliot was now trapped on the king sized bed. She had Sirius directly in front of her and Remus directly behind her. Sirius was the first one to make the move, as he straddled the girl, making her lay back. Elliot's breathing started to get faster as her face was only an inch or so away from his.

Sirius closed the gap and kissed the girl. Like the last time he kissed her, he asked for entrance, which she gladly gave. As the couple kissed Remus started to get an erection, watching his best friend and his student kiss. Remus unbuckled and unzipped his pants as he looked over them.

Remus grabbed his erection and started to slowly get himself off, it was a sight to see and it was making him groan in pleasure.

"See what you make us do, Elliot?" Sirius whispered as he looked up.

She swallowed, hard as she looked at the size of Remus' cock. It looked as if it would be the biggest one she's had yet. Sirius playfully thrusted into the girl beneath him, showing her that he also was hard. She moaned and looked back at Sirius. He was unbuttoning his shirt and she could see his tattoos.

"How about it, Remus. You and I back at our old tricks," Sirius laughed playfully at the other man in the room.

"Been too long, Pads."

"Can we just cut to the chase so you can both fuck me?" Elliot asked, growing impatient.

Both of the men laughed at her. She sat up and allowed Remus and Sirius to undress her. They were both in shock over how beautiful her body was to them. Perfect breasts, perfect figure and a perfect arse.

Remus and Sirius also got undressed and Elliot was very impressed by what she saw on both men. She wanted them both, more than the boys in her year or above, she needed a _man_. As she looked over at both of the men it was then Remus' turn to kiss the girl, whilst Sirius went down south and decided to go down on her. She was surprised at what he tasted like as it was just chocolate. She was moaning into her kiss with Remus as she was coming close to her first climax of the night.

But in that moment, all three of them knew that this would be more than just casual.

Elliot wanted the love and affection of both of the men. She wanted to stop fucking around with the boys, she wanted to play with the men.

Remus wanted to feel loved, even if he had doubts about the girl loving him. It was an insecurity of his. But he needed to be loved, as it was all he craved for.

Sirius wanted to have fun, even though he can see himself falling for the girl. He was willing to turn his marriage sour for the girl. He wanted her and Remus. His thoughts were conflicted, could he keep this a secret from his wife and kids?

Only time would tell, as the three of them were preparing for one of the best nights of their lives.

I didn't want to go into too much detail on the sex scenes but eventually as the story progress I will. Please leave a review and tell me what you think so far!


End file.
